Chris Walker
Chris Walker is a boss that appears in Slender Fortress. Description Walker was an ex-military cop plagued with crippling anxiety and homicidal tendancies, earning him a spot in Mount Massive Asylum where he violently mutilated his own face and became extremely powerful, along with the other patients, in an inhumane government experiment. After all of the patients escaped, Chris then patrolled the blocks of the asylum and killed (usually by decapitation with his bare hands) anyone he saw, specifically the main protagonist of Outlast Miles Upshur. In Slender Fortress Being a chaser, Walker will patrol the area, spouting out quotes from Outlast at all times, and will chase anyone he sees, sending a terrifying theme song through any unfortunate soul he's after. At first he looks like a fat and slow piece of lard, but don't let his slow speed fool you; one punch is an insta-kill regardless of class, and their body will violently explode on impact. He can kill up 2 to 3 people at once in one hit, so traveling in tight compact groups is not recommended. He can easily be outrunned but keep out of long hallways and darting around corners since is a necessity to lose him before you run out of sprint and catches up. His danger level is considered to be high, due to one hit kills not stunnable but easy to hide from. In recent update Chris Walker has been added a new jumpscare, which he has the same jumpscare before killing the player in Outlast. In the 1.7.0 update he was given the ability to set bear traps he also got nerfed as he damages you for 45 hp instead of an insta-kill. If caught in one of these the player will be stuck in place until they die from bleeding out due to the trap, the boss fins the trapped player and kills them or if one of the other players hits the trap that the captured player is in to disable it. In Swamp (Shrek Walker) In Slender Swamp, Chris Walker will be replaced by a humongous Shrek model. The signs of nearing will be replaced by a low-pitch voice of the line "Get out of here!" and more. All of the mechanics that goes in play with Chris Walker applies to Shrek Walker. QuotesCategory:Chasers Intro: *"Little pig, little pig, no more escape." Idle: *''"I'm comin', so you won't have to kill yourself." '' *''"Little pig...little pig..."'' *''"Still close...still close."'' *''(heavy breathing)'' Alert: *''"What was that?"'' *"Come out!" *''"Who's there?!"'' *''"Little pig!"'' *''"I hear a little rat."'' Quotes (Shrek Walker) Intro: * "Donkey? Donkey! This is MY swamp!" Idle: * "Where is everybody?" Alert: * "I heard the two of ya talking!" * "WHAT are you DOING in my SWAMP?!" Chasing: * (groaning) * (roaring) Attacking: * "Donkey!" Trivia * Chris actually can't place traps in Outlast, in fact, it isn't even shown once that he uses them ** This ability was added to differentiate him from a standard Outlast boss (Basically bosses that chase for a long time and don't have a partner or a copy of themselves) Category:Bosses Category:Survival